


【krauser/leon】迷恋

by Yoshitaro



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 生化危机
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Leon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshitaro/pseuds/Yoshitaro
Summary: 我用什么才能留住你？我给你瘦落的街道、绝望的落日、荒郊的月亮。
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【krauser/leon】迷恋

**Author's Note:**

> cuntboy，r18，abo，克劳萨视角第一人称

“hey，my lady。”

“……krauser。”

“我只是提醒你注意脚下。”我甩掉毒蛇，落在他肩上的蝴蝶飞远了。我把水壶递给他，他好像在因为我刚才的话而生气，但还是接过了水。

“你太瘦了。”

“是你太壮。”

我接住他扔来的水壶：“不好吗？很有力量。”

所以我不太理解为什么他能接这个任务，他看起来又瘦又小——至少跟我相比。我甚至在他身上闻到了防晒霜的味道，好像和我前女友用的是同一款。

“好了，大块头，别炫耀你的肌肉了，想想今天怎么过夜吧，这里到处都是毒虫。”

“我守夜，你休息。”

“那我不客气了。”

太热了，闷窒的空气像凝胶一样把所有东西黏住再裹在一起，虫鸣又聒噪刺耳，真不知道他怎么睡得着。

篝火把他的脸颊映得很红，额头上布着细密的汗水。我很早就注意到了，他右边脸上有一小块米粒大小的皮肤相较其他地方有些粗糙，似乎是贴过什么东西，又被撕掉。

“我身后又有蛇吗？”

我一惊，发现一双灰蓝色的眼睛正看着我。

“krauser？”

“没有。”

“那你在看什么？”

“看你。”

我直截了当地说出来了，这应该没什么吧？

“……”

“这让你感觉不舒服？”

“……krau——”

“哇哦，它可真喜欢你。”这漂亮的小东西出现地太及时了！是的，又是一只蓝色的蝴蝶，绕着他的肩膀飞舞，没有要停下的意思。他没有赶走它，它向火源飞去，逐渐消失在夜色里。

“蓝摩尔。”

“什么？”

“它的品种，蓝摩尔蝴蝶。”

我点点头，没把「和你的眼睛颜色很配」说出口；如果说了，他可能又会生气。

——等等，我今天好像说了不少奇怪的话？

///

“leon，你的脸色不太好。”

“热潮期快到了。”

虽然早知道他是omega，但他说得这么直接还是让我有些震惊，看他的表情，好像热潮期不是什么大事。

“那你还出任务？”

“我带了抑制剂。”

我关心他，但他好像在堵我的话。

///

可能是太热了，也可能是路程颠簸，稀释、蒸发了药剂的效用。他已经打了好几针，却仍有味道在不断发散，他皱着眉头，嘴唇发白。我确信他颈肩处那几道透明发亮的痕迹不是因为烈日烘烤而流淌的汗水。

“都说注射起效最快……”他靠着石壁坐下，针管掉在手边，小臂微微颤抖。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“什么？”

“呃，不会疼的。”

他又用那双眼睛看我了，我尽力掩饰窘迫。队友有麻烦，我就有义务帮助他，不是吗？

“你确定？”

他的视线转移到了我的胯下，眉毛又皱了起来。

好吧，我就当你在夸我了。

“你有经验吗？”

“……不算有。”

不算有？那到底是有还是没有，但是直觉告诉我不能多问了。

我解开拉链的时候，他的脸色更难看了。

有那么夸张吗？我也就比正常男性稍微大一点而已。

他好像真的很热，呼吸疲乏而无力——其实不远处就有一条河流，林风偶尔挟着清凉的水汽吹过，驱散了不少闷热，至少我觉得比昨晚好多了。

他向我张开双腿的时候，我明白了为什么他资料栏性别的那一行是空的。

///

女性器官的手感总是很好，他发育优良的第二性征让我的右手得到了充分的满足。盆骨宽阔舒展，臀部和大腿丰满而柔软。我翻开横纹密布的肉，像揭掉血疤，只是裂缝里渗出的不是血，而是粘腻的透明液体。他抿紧嘴唇，它吐露秘密，我并不指望它们一并坦诚，但我总有办法。我舍不得抽出手指，每每我抚平褶皱，都能听到悦耳的啜泣；他就快要坦诚了。

他一只手的手背遮住眼睛，另一只手靠在我的手腕附近——本来是虚握着的，但很快就没了力气，他的手指跟随我的动作刮蹭着我的手臂，最终缓慢垂下。

我抚摸他酡红色的脸，指缝里的粘液蹭在红肿眼角，好心地掩盖他认为违心的泪水。

那只蝴蝶叫什么来着？我记不得了，遮着眼睛的手也无力放下，我看见他眼里浸泡着蓝色的鳞片，像是那只蝴蝶落下的。

他的腰胯上满是我的手印，细腻而饱含生机的皮肤在我的压制下变得青紫斑驳，我感到前所未有的满足。热流在血管里奔涌，我的力量，我坚硬的肌肉，它们鼓胀着，毫无保留地开拓、征服。他变成滚烫温顺的篝火，包容我，忍受我。我的眼睛一定充血发红了，或许已经面目狰狞。

我单手扣住他的双手手腕，再小的挣扎都会让我不满。我像个沉重的铁笼，狠狠锁着他，而他只能哭泣，连蜷缩都做不到。

我意识昏沉，理智的阀门破碎，那些仍困扰着我的迷恋化作原始且肮脏的繁殖欲，倾泻而下，将他也淹没。

fin.


End file.
